


﹆   The queen who is High King Peter.

by tsuyaaa



Series: ﹆.  Petra Pevensie & Narnia [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, F/M, Female Peter Pevensie, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyaaa/pseuds/tsuyaaa
Summary: The first attack at Miraz goes in unexpected ways, and now Caspian get's to really know why Petra was ‘High King Peter’.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: ﹆.  Petra Pevensie & Narnia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052867
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	﹆   The queen who is High King Peter.

They had left so many to _die_.

It wasn't a first to Petra, as someone ruled before, the blood sheds and losses of war was not something entirely new to her. 

Anger boiled in her veins as she walked front of the remaining. _If only he went along with the plan_. Those words were repeating themselves over and over again in Petra's mind.  
  


She noticed a blurred vision of Lucy come out from the tomb, face turning scrunched once she might've noticed the decrease in numbers. Petra noticed that her eyes were still blurry as Lucy approached them, and no, _she was not gonna cry, not now._  
  


"What happened?" The youngest asked, even though Petra knew that she knew. She didn't think for a moment, and spit out whatever she thought of first.  
  


"Ask him." She said, and the footsteps of the prince ceased. "Me?" He asked, obviously glaring at the girl. "If you'd called it off when we had the time, so many would not have died."  
  


"If you had stuck with the plan they wouldn't have either." At this point Petra had turned around, facing the guy with the same spiteful glare.  
  


"You were the one you called us here remember?" Petra asked, hand now layed limply on her sides. She was just so _tired,_ her vision had become blurry, she was on the edge of breaking into sobs. But this _prince_ here, he was just dying to pick a fight isn't he?  
  


"My first mistake." He said, and Petra bit back a gasp. She could see Susan ready to break the fight any minute, with all their _(atleast what was left of)_ Narnians stare at them. She wasted no moment and retorted,  
  


"Your first mistake was thinking that you could lead these people. You and your father .. Narnia was fine without you lot!" Petra noticed his muscles tense when she mentioned his father, and when she turned back on her heal to go back in, she was stopped.  
  


"Hey!" He shouted, anger laced perfectly in his voice. Petra turned around her head and the man was already taking out his sword, and she did the same, both now standing face to face, sword to sword. If it was a fight he wanted, he would _get it._  
  


Both of them glared at eachother for a few moments with hatred clearly blinding their faces. Caspian noticed that her eyes were glassythan usual, the surroundings turning a bit red. When he was about to make a comment on it, Susan called them out.  
  


"Peter!" Both their heads turned to her direction, and Trumpkin, that dwarf, was lying limply in a Narnian's arms, Edward helping him to keep the troll down. Lucy ran towards them with the cordial in hand. Ah, it was at times like these the cordial was of great use, and those behind watched the act of Lucy healing Trumpkin with the cordial.  
  


Caspian watched for a moment before he started walking over to the tomb. Nobody minded him, and when he was not too far from the rest, he heard a choked out sob.  
  


Grass rustled after that, and the sound of Susan calling out, 'Petra' was heard as well. He didn't bother turning around to see what the High King was doing, and walked away into the tomb.  
  


* * *

  
  


Petra couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  


She let out an involuntary sob, and started walking towards the forest, wishing to be alone. The grass rustled and Susan seemed to notice. She actively turned around, and called out, "Petra!" But she didn't listen. She kept on walking into the forest. Susan became silent after two or three tries, she must've took the sign, and didn't call out for Petra. She didn't turn around once, and didn't bother about the dusk breaking in, she just wanted to be alone.  
  


"If you would like, I can be of company your majesty." She heard a squeaky voicesay beside her, and Petra knew it was the mouse. She didn't mind saying anything to him, and continued walking.

"Wars are not easily won, you should not let down your heart, Petra." Reepicheep said, and the other was thankful for the first name use and let out another sob, running her eyes that started to fall with hot tears. Once she was somewhat inside the forest, she spotted a tree which she felt was nice and sat down, leaning her head on it.  
  


Reepicheep didn't say anything, but sat there as well for company. Petra appreciated the mouse, really.  
  


He didn't say anything to her, and let Petra cry her heart out. Even though the topic that even _High King_ Peter had her breaking point was surprising to Reepicheep, he didn't let himself forget the girl that lived in the title.


End file.
